


El show debe continuar

by Alex_2003



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_2003/pseuds/Alex_2003
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark simplemente volvió a resurgir como un ave Fénix.





	El show debe continuar

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/uO4SpuFvAvs
> 
> La canción aquí es para que la escuchen con la historia. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerla :).

**_Espacios vacíos_ **

**_¿Para qué estamos viviendo?_ **

Anthony Edward Stark estaba condenado apenas estuvo entre los cálidos brazos de su madre. Ya era una decepción para su padre al nacer, así que debía mantener las expectativas altas no solamente de él, sino la de los terceros que iban a rodearle a lo largo de su miserable vida.

**_Lugares abandonados_ **

**_Supongo que llevamos la cuenta_ **

El niño castaño de tan solo cinco años, abrió en silencio la puerta divisando al instante a María cantar y tocar el piano con una agilidad que cualquiera envidiaría. Acercándose con sus pequeños pies suavemente haciendo el más mínimo ruido, terminó compartiendo el banco junto a ella mientras recibía una sonrisa como respuesta.

-¿Quieres aprender, Bambino?- ofreció cálidamente logrando que su corazón saltara ansiosamente.

-¡Sí! Por favor, me encantaría- respondió emocionado a la vez que ambos ojos color ámbar eran iluminados.

**_Continuamente_ **

**_¿Acaso alguien sabe lo que estamos buscando?_ **

**_Otro héroe_ **

En la oscuridad de la amplia como también vacía habitación, el menor de los Stark sollozaba silenciosamente intentando no alertar a ninguno de los adultos que estaban presentes en la mansión. Él es un niño grande. Él está hecho de hierro y no puede llorar, porque eso es signo de debilidad y Howard estaría sumamente enojado si lo viera de esta forma justo ahora.

No tenía a nadie que lo salvara.

Está completamente solo.

**_Otro crimen sin sentido_ **

**_Detrás de la cortina_ **

**_En la pantomima_ **

**_Mantén la línea_ **

**_¿Acaso alguien puede soportarlo más?_ **

Tomando respiraciones profundas, el ahora adolescente de 15 años estaba esperando tras el largo y amplio telón a ser presentado como heredero de Industrias Stark. Solamente debía fingir que su familia era perfecta. Únicamente eso y podría largarse de allí cuanto antes, porque se sentía agobiado. Sin salida.

**_El show debe continuar_ **

**_El show debe continuar_ **

Estando en el palco frente a una enorme multitud de personas, Tony extendió los brazos de par en par esbozando una amplia y falsa sonrisa a todos recibiendo aplausos de todos los presentes.

-Oh, vamos, me avergüenzan- bromeó con el público haciéndolos reír.

Querido Dios, ellos eran tan simples y fáciles de manipular. A tan corta edad, ya los tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Nunca notó la sonrisa oscura que Howard iba mostrando con el pasar de los minutos.

Sí, estaría condenado.

**_Por dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo_ **

**_Mi maquillaje puede estar descascarándose_ **

**_Pero mi sonrisa aún permanece_ **

Howard y María Stark habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Miraras por donde miraras, esto estaba en todos lados y ya era noticia internacional.

Se podían escuchar llantos reprimidos de un joven de 17 años sosteniendo un vaso que portaba whisky dentro. Bebiéndolo de golpe, terminó sentado una vez más frente al piano y sonrió sintiendo un profundo vacío.

Ahora estaba más solo que nunca.

**_Pase lo que pase_ **

**_Lo dejaré todo al azar_ **

Virginia Potts llamó su atención al instante con el paso de los años que iban volviéndolos más cercanos. Había una íntima confianza entre ambos y ya rumoreaban que estaban en una relación. Realmente no estaban muy equivocados.

Mientras brindaba junto a la que pensó que sería la mujer de su vida, se sintió el hombre más dichoso de todo el mundo y, por primera vez, se sintió completo.

**_Otro corazón roto_ **

**_Otro romance fallido_ **

**_Continuamente_ **

Vidrios romperse resonaron por todo el taller esparciéndose por bastantes lados. Hizo puños ambas manos comenzando a golpear la mesa metálica ignorando los pedidos de JARVIS para que se detuviera y comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin emitir sonido alguno.

Si Howard lo vería ahora, estaría burlándolo y denigrándolo como solamente aquél hombre sabía hacer.

¿Por qué fue tan ingenuo en pensar que finalmente podría ser feliz? Él no estaba destinado a la felicidad, sino al dolor.

**_¿Acaso alguien sabe para qué estamos viviendo?_ **

**_Supongo que estoy aprendiendo_ **

**_Ahora debo estar más cálido_ **

**_Pronto estaré girando_ **

**_En la esquina ahora_ **

Observándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, frunció los labios junto al entrecejo y decidió que debía seguir adelante sin importar cómo se sintiera. Era un Stark, maldición, no un hombre roto.

**_Afuera está amaneciendo_ **

**_Pero dentro, en la oscuridad estoy deseando ser libre_ **

Comenzó a desechar el líquido alcohólico de cada botella que tenía en la gran torre queriendo ser un hombre nuevo. Costaría como la mierda. Quizá no lo lograría, pero quería intentar por más estúpido que sonase.

**_El show debe continuar_ **

**_El show debe continuar_ **

**_Por dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo_ **

**_Mi maquillaje puede estar descascarándose_ **

**_Pero mi sonrisa aún permanece_ **

Insultos eran lanzados en su rostro por parte de todos los Vengadores a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

¿Tardaba con las actualizaciones de las armas? Era un hombre relajado.

¿No quería complacer a cada rato sus caprichos? Era un hombre mezquino.

¿Ofrecía consejos para que el equipo diera una mejor imagen al público? Era un hombre experimentado, puede hacerlo solo.

¿No les dejaba entrar a su taller? Era un hombre egoísta.

Pronto terminaría por estallar y no les gustaría, por algo fue reconocido como el Mercader de la Muerte en el pasado.

**_Mi alma está pintada como las alas de las mariposas_ **

**_Los cuentos de hadas de ayer_ **

**_Crecen pero jamás mueren_ **

**_Puedo volar, mis amigos_ **

Estando en mejores términos con su ahora mejor amiga Potts, comenzaron un plan completamente legal y fiable para quitar a los Vengadores de su vida.

Él siempre quiso ser una persona de bien, considerada y dar sin recibir nada a cambio; pero estaba tan cegado en querer cambiar, que nunca notó el comportamiento abusivo del ‘’equipo’’ hacia su persona. Aunque aún no era tarde.

Por fin todos caerían en el día de mañana.

**_El show debe continuar_ **

**_El show debe continuar_ **

**_Lo enfrentaré con una sonrisa_ **

**_Jamás voy a ceder_ **

**_Con el show_ **

La denuncia de Anthony Stark hacia los antiguos Vengadores se volvió furor por todo el mundo en tan solo cuestión de minutos. Claramente había parte del público que no le apoyaba, pero eran solamente eso. Minoría.

Desde pequeño tuvo a todos bajos sus pies y ahora está volviendo a sacarlo directo hacia la brillante luz de los reflectores sobre sí mismo.

Sonrió ampliamente viendo como encarcelaban de por vida a esos idiotas.

-¡Púdrete, Stark!- gritó el aclamado Capitán América mientras lo metían a una camioneta militar de alta seguridad seguido de los otros.

El hombre en traje, como respuesta, volvió a colocarse sobre la nariz el anteojo de sol. Dio media vuelta y se retiró con gracia hacia su auto donde sus verdaderos amigos <<familia>> lo esperaban para festejar.

Nunca te metas con Stark ni con el Mercader de la Muerte.

Sin Iron Man aún era poderoso.

Y eso fue demostrado al mundo entero.

**_Pagaré la cuenta_ **

**_Me excederé_ **

**_Tengo que encontrar la voluntad para continuar_ **

**_Con el show_ **

**_Con el show_ **

Pepper, Happy, Rhodes junto a él mismo brindaron gritando emocionados y eufóricos.

Todo salió como lo esperado.

Porque claro, ¿intentas matarlo? Iluso, resurgir como un ave Fénix nunca fue un problema.

Anthony Edward Stark siempre se alzaría frente a todos.

**_El show debe continuar_ **


End file.
